A Doubtful Huntress
by AriusDayDreamerSorel
Summary: Weiss is having doubts about becoming a huntress. Looking at her teammate's skills she just didn't think she could compare anymore. She doubted her skills. It also didn't help that she heard her father inside her head telling her the same thing after his visit to Beacon. Can Ruby, Blake and Yang help Weiss see that she's worthy of being a huntress?
1. Mr Schnee's visit and Weiss' doubt

**I hope that you guys enjoy this short story. **

**It is going to be short, about 7 chapters so. I wanted to write something that'd be able to update fast.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Chapter 1: Mr. Shcnee's visit and Weiss' Doubt **

**"How do you expect to become a huntress if you can't even take down a Schnee guard?" Her father expressed. "Are they even teaching you in this school?" They were in Beacon's training room. Weiss gripped Myrtenaster in her left hand while she curled her right into a ball. She hated when he talked down to her. She wasn't a child and she DID take down that guard, so, why was he lecturing her? He always did this every time he came to' visit', which was once a month. They were short visits that consisted of Weiss showing her skills to her father and every time being put down by him. She was sick of it and she just wanted him to leave.**

**She didn't argue or even try to argue with him anymore. He was a close minded man who only saw what he wanted to see. Her father always had to be right and in control of everything; which made Weiss want to escape her life in Atlas. If she did take a job like her father wanted, and what her sister did, then she'd have to listen to him every second, for the rest of her life. Being a huntress was her only escape to be far away from this man; and so far it was working until he came to visit once a month. At first, Weiss saw it as no problem but now those once a month visits were becoming unbearable for her. She didn't know how long it'd take before she broke. Maybe she was right now...maybe this WAS the last straw.**

**"Honestly, daughter, I haven't see a big improvement since our last visit," Mr. Schnee sighed. He never called her by her name. It was always 'daughter.' Like, saying her name would leave a bitter taste in his mouth. **

**"But I'm not surprised though. You were never that good.**

**Weiss flinched at the words he spoke to her. They were like daggers that cut through her deep.**

**" Until our next visit." He walked out of the training room, head held high and guards on either side. The doors closed shut. She was alone. Not even a goodbye; not that she expected one. She let herself fall to the ground, letting Myrtenaster rolling away from her. A beautiful sword...wielded by a unworthy rolled down her cheeks and onto the training floor. When was she going to be good enough? When was her father going to finally tell her that he was proud of her? When would he call her by her name? When will he let this silly Atlas job go? When was he going to finally treat her like daughter and not...an outcast.**

**Weiss let out a piercing cry. Letting everything just fall. It was so much easier than trying to keep everything whole. Everything around her was turning black; hollow. Hollow was what she felt right now. Her drive was slowly crumbling and there was no one to help her. Just like when she was younger; it was always HER problem. consistently alone in whatever she did. The pain was numb from so many years of this that she didn't mind the thought of always being alone anymore.**

**"Am I not worthy anymore?" Weiss asked out loud. "Was he right? Did I lack potential? Did I even HAVE potential?" She turned her attention to her sword before picking it up. She wiped her eyes, not wanting anyone to see her crying. She left the training room and headed back to her dorm. Back to her teammates.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**The rest of the day Weiss felt...out of place. She wasn't feeling like her normal self. Which kind of worried her teammates a bit. This was the first time, when her father visited that Weiss looked drained. They tried asking her how the visit went but she would just walk away saying it went as it always did, not knowing what that meant, they kind of...left it alone for the day while they were in front of her. She NEVER told them what exactly went down between her and her father. They didn't need to know about her life. Even though they cared deeply about her. They were, after all, friends right? Right? **

**Wrong. They were just together till the end of graduation. After that they'd all go their separate ways and never keep in contact; except Ruby and Yang maybe. Even when she was just starting to warm up to the girls she had to accept that fact that nothing lasted long with her.**

**'You were never that good...'**

**That part kept repeating over and over and over inside her head. His voice took over her mind. She was starting to believe that she just wasn't cut out to be a huntress like her father said. what DID they see in her? Did they honestly find her abilities useful in battle for this school? Or was it her family name that got her in like her name always did. No one cared about Weiss but her last name. Be it good or bad. That's all they saw. Schnee.**

**"Weiss?"**

**Weiss sighed as she began to go deeper into her thoughts. She never listened to anything her father said but once you get told something for so long you start to believe it in. Like, if someone told you the sky is green not blue for the first time, you disagree with that person. But if said person insisted for so long you tend to break down just to satisfy their needs and agree with them. They broke you. Doesn't matter how you look at it; they broke you. Weiss was breaking...and there was no one to help her stay together.**

**"Weiss!" Yang roared. They were all in the cafeteria now. **

**"What?!" Weiss snapped out of her thoughts.**

**"We are worried about you, Weiss. You are acting awfully quiet and...what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing is WRONG! Can you STOP asking me that every 5 seconds?!" Weiss exploded in Yang face. Geez could everyone just LEAVE her alone for today?!**

**'Always alone' His voice rang again.**

**"Weiss, maybe we could help you, just let us." Ruby replied. "We don't mean to bug you but..."**

**"That's nice Ruby but I don't need your help or anyone else's. I have to go." Weiss picked up her things and headed back to her dorm. The girls just watching as she rushed out of there. She just wanted to be left alone. Even if being alone made her mind bring him and his words back again. She needed to think. "You're not good enough Weiss. Your own father doesn't think you'd be a good huntress."**

**'How you were accepted is beyond me. You are not cut out to be a huntress.'**

**She flopped on her bed, covering her eyes with her arm. She drifted off to sleep before her teammates came back to their dorm when night fell. They began to talk about Weiss as she slept softly. The team came up with different scenarios as to why she'd be acting like this but no one knew that much about Weiss to make any REAL guesses. They needed her to open up to them in order to help her fix whatever it is that's eating her alive. But...for now, they'd leave it alone like she suggested, maybe she'd be herself in the morning.**


	2. Weiss' Nightmare and a Worried Team

There were Grim everywhere, surrounding all of team RWBY. There was no way in or out of the circle created by the grim. They were trapped. There only way out was to fight. Kill. That shouldn't be a problem at all for the four aspiring huntresses. This was their soon to be job. Their soon to be life. There was no time for second guessing every little moment or running away, they had to fight and protect. The weak don't survive. The weak never survived, Weiss.

Weiss took a glance at her teammates waiting for Ruby's signal to attack. That signal was never going to come. There was no more Grim to fight. No more team. Weiss was suddenly in the middle of an empty battlefield; an empty bloody field. It contained bodies of dead Grim including the barely dead bodies of her teammates. This couldn't be right, this couldn't be right. She didn't remember fighting anything. How did she skip this losing battle? How did she not- she SAW her teammates a second ago beside her. Was she losing it? Was she hit? Impossible, she was still standing and had her weapon in her hand. She felt fine, but this situation was not.

"How...could you...Weiss…" Ruby's voice. How could she? What was she getting at? Weiss walked up to Ruby's body cautiously. Her chest was rising up and down with anticipation. She was petrified...was she the cause for her team? Slowly, slowly she reached Ruby. She was covered in blood and hurt pretty badly. My god, Ruby...Weiss commented to herself. She clasped her hands over her mouth. She felt the tears forming just looking at her. How could she not remember this?! Ruby was hurt but Weiss was fine. No scratch, no pain, not even a single drop of blood on her. It's like she didn't even exist while that battle happened; like she JUST showed up and was a part of their team now. "You...you just stood there...watching..."

"Ruby...I-I don't understand. I was waiting for your call and, and nothing. " Weiss tried hard to explain the best she could but her voice was starting to shake. She dropped down to Ruby's level . My god was this really Weiss' fault? Did she just stand and watch her teammates- well...she had no memory of the battle but Ruby's side of the story. Ruby said no more.

"Why didn't you help, Weiss? Why did you let this happen to us?" Yang's voice could be heard a few dead Grims away from Ruby. Yang's condition was worse. Her arm twisted in a way no arm should twist. One of her eyes was swollen shut and Yang could barely spit out the words. By this time Weiss was crawling towards Yang, leaving her weapon behind with Ruby. She needed to get help, but she couldn't just leave them here alone. What if other Grim came and finished the job? She couldn't have that but she didn't want to lose them. Whether she showed it or not, her friends were the closest she's come to what a real family should be like. She shouldn't be losing them like this so fast.

'Please don't go, please don't go, please don't leave me here...' Weiss repeated over and over in her head. She wasn't processing any of this. This was just too much to take in for her. She'd NEVER let this happen on purpose. Why was this happening to her? "Y-Yang...what do you mean let this happen...?" She couldn't remember the beginning of the battle let alone leaving them in pain.

"Your father was...right...you really aren't cut out...for this…" Blake's voice rang out across from her. Weiss felt like she was falling. How did Blake know that her father said that? There was no way that Blake could have known that….no one knew that her father said that to her. "You...let us down...you let us down...you let us down...you-"

"STOP IT!" Weiss covered her ears and shut her eyes. She could look at this. She couldn't hear this. It wasn't her fault! It wasn't! She just wanted it all to stop. She got it...she was a horrible huntress. She was never going to succeed. She got it. "Please! Stop it!" Weiss' body automatically woke her up from her pain only to be surrounded by her friends. She hoped that she didn't reveal anything within her dream. She bit down on the inside of her bottom lip, coming up with something to say.

"Eh...what are you all doing here? Go back to sleep or something. " Weiss waved them away as she pushed back the blankets. She was getting sweaty and hot just being under those things.

"Weiss, you were crying…" Ruby stepped close to her. Weiss was crying in her sleep? How did she not feel them? Ruby was desperately worried for Weiss. And she thought Blake was difficult when is came to secrets. Ruby had the sweetest heart out of the whole team; no matter who you were she wanted the best for everyone. "Let us help you Weiss…What's wrong?" Weiss loved that. Someone finally cared for her. She felt like someone...

'Not good enough...'

Just when the moment was keeping her from crying again HE had to jump inside her mind. She was never safe anywhere. She'd never be rid of him until she graduated and gave up all contact with him.

"Weiss…?" Yang whispered. "You can tell us anything you have a problem with." That WAS the problem. She couldn't. This was her problem not theirs. It was HER life. They didn't need to be wrapped into all of this. Yang was like the mama bear in the group. Always willing to get her hands dirty for her friends.

"You know we have your back, right, Weiss?" Why were they all doing this to her? Making her feel special when she wasn't. Her father saw nothing special in her, so, why should they? Blake was always there when you needed her, she was silent but always there. And she wanted to be there for Weiss as well.

"Geez, again with the 'Weiss, what is wrong' thing. Nothing is WRONG. I don't know how many time I have to say it. Now, excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." It was the only way to be rid of them. Again she was running from probably the only people who wanted to help her; but, she couldn't see that. Weiss has never had anyone ,let alone, three people who cared for her well being. It felt...odd. It's something she wasn't use to.

'Why did you have to be a failure to the company, Weiss?'

She remembered when those words were spoken to her. It was last month's visit from her father. That was the day he asked her to come back to her home in Atlas. He offered to teach her everything; hand her the company when the time called for it. She'd be running the Schnee Co. It sounded really tempting but her place was here, becoming a huntress. It was the first time in a while that her father was eager for Weiss to come home. He sounded like he wanted her back home. It stunned Weiss a bit. It made her feel happy that he wanted her back but that happiness was short lived when she turned him down, and as a result he muttered those words to her.

Weiss grabbed her towel and went straight for the front door. Ruby tried to stop her but Yang interfered. Let her go was what she said. Oh, how those words stung. She knew Yang was giving her her space but for some reason it killed her to hear them as she shut the door. She walked a couple of steps before she stopped and slide down the wall crying into her towel. She didn't know what to do. Should she go back to Atlas and give in to what her father demands of her as a Schnee. There it was again. That name. It always came back to the name. If she did give in then wouldn't that mean she gave up? Being a huntress was all she talked about when she was younger. It gave her hope for a better and brighter future. Oh, how her childhood self would be disappointed at the outcome.

Back in the dorm Ruby, Yang, and Blake started to discuss the things Weiss said within her dream. It wasn't much, she just repeated her lines to each girl out loud. They got the gist of what was going on but not the whole story, they were just going to have to go on that. At least it was something. It was something they could work with.

"We need to do something. We all heard what she said in the dream, we need her to tell us more…" Ruby put out in the open.

"Weiss is not exactly the opening up type, Ruby." Blake noted.

"I know, but we'll have to try everything we can to get her to open up. She's our friend and teammate. She needs to know that."

"So, how do you suggest we go about it then," Yang asked, sitting on Weiss' empty bed.

"Well, I was thinking that we could all spend a day with her, one-on-one, and see what we can get out of her. you know?" Ruby proposed.

"I'm not sure how much we'll get out of her but it doesn't hurt to try." Blake sided with Ruby. "Let's try it."

Ruby smiled knowing that Blake was on her side. "Yang?"

"Why not, we all need to get to know her at some point, now is just as good as ever."

And so...it was settled. They were going to help Weiss fix whatever had her crying in her sleep.


	3. The Sun's comfort and Ice Queen's pain

Weiss was the first one up and out of the dorm. Being as quiet as she could be she shut the door behind her. It was no use when Ruby, Yang and Blake were already up and waiting for her to leave in the first place.

"She left." Blake announced, jumping out of bed fully clothed in her uniform.

"About time, dang. For trying to avoid us, she sure can spend a long time here in the dorm changing." Yang complained.

Once all the girls were out of bed and standing in front of each other they all reviewed the plan. They were going to spend one-on-one with Weiss Schnee.

"So, Yang, you're first ok?" Ruby told her.

"Got it, I'm going to unfreeze the Ice Queen- I mean Weiss."

"As of now until the end of school, we stay away from her. Let her have her space and no questions. All right?"

The two girls nodded and were going to play the part of not noticing Weiss today; not until school was over and it was Yang's time to shine. Yang was going to take her into Vale for the first day of operation Schnee. Since they were always here 24/7 Yang thought it'd be fun to take her to go see the new stores that opened up, go eat, and take a walk through the park. She'd hope it would take whatever troubles Weiss had and throw them in the back of her mind. Not only was Yang trying to get something out of her, she wanted Weiss to have a day where good memories came out of it.

She didn't know exactly what Weiss was going through or what is was that made her so upset but it must be something painful if it caused her to cry in her sleep. One thing Yang could relate to so far was the crying at night. Since her mom disappeared without a word, leaving Yang and her father behind with questions, she could relate to the nightmares that visited her on long nights.

_I hope I can help you out in someway, Weiss. I just hope you don't shut me out..._

Weiss sat in her seat distracted. She couldn't seem to pay attention in any class. Her mind wanted to take her back to the fight she had yesterday with the Schnee guards. No matter how many times she replayed it, she ended up with the same question: Did she really lose?

In reality; no.

To her father; yes.

Her fight didn't last long but he did have her fight four guards every time he came. Each one coming up with tricks to take her down. It's like her father studied her fights, analyzed every move and mistake she made, taking it back home and showing the new four how to take her down.

And each time she proved herself victorious. Was he deliberately trying to ruin her? Have her believe that she wasn't worthy?

'You're not worthy, Weiss.'

_Of course I'm not father….not when you keep reminding me I'm not perfect. _

Weiss reflected on her abilities, the ones she didn't think she had. Ruby was so excellent when she wielded her scythe, combined with her speed, she was incredible. It looked effortless every time she brought down an enemy. She was a little envious of Ruby, Blake, and Yang.

Blake was great at coming at enemies from the shadows; like she was never even there. She had the element of surprise. Blake had a talent...a talent Weiss could never achieve. It wounded her pride to see her teammates top her. She was proud of them, completely proud but...she just wished she were on the same level.

Yang...well...what COULDN'T Yang do? She had that confident attitude that Weiss didn't have anymore. She went at enemies as if it were a game to her. And maybe it was...

These traits...these traits made her feel bitter.

Weiss rested her cheek on her palm, doodling in her notebook. Since today was just a review day she really didn't need to pay attention, not like she could anyway.

How does someone just tell you, you don't mean anything? That you are no good? If it hurt coming from strangers, can you imagine the hell it would bring coming from a family member? She wanted to make her father happy, but...she had tried so many times that she was done trying. She wanted to make him proud and happy of her but not to the extent of her giving up so much of herself to satisfy his.

_I'm sorry, Dad._

About half way through the day Weiss noticed that her team mates didn't decide to bug her about last night. Did they give up trying so fast? Why would she care? Didn't she want that?

_Kind of. _

_Maybe._

_I don't know..._

The last bell rang signaling the end of school until tomorrow. Weiss packed up all her things heading for her dorm. She was just going to set her things inside and then leave. She still wanted to be alone. She would probably stay the rest of the day in the library reading.

The second she reached for her dorm keys was the moment her body hurled itself at the door. Weiss slide to the floor dumbfounded at what just happened to her. Did someone push her?! She sat there staring at the door for what seemed like an hour.

"Oops. Sorry, Weiss. I forgot you were tiny. "

Yang.

The flames of the beast were now ablaze. Did Yang WANT to die today? Where in the right mind did Yang get the idea to smack Weiss into a door? Well...she was trying to pat her back but Yang had quite the strength that she ended up smacking her too hard.

"Yang! What in the world is WRONG with you?" Weiss pulled herself up, dusting her skirt off. She was pissed, no, correction, beyond pissed. She was in no mood to handle whatever Yang had in her corrupted mind. She liked it better when her teammates were far away from her.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, sorry." Yang apologized. She really meant it; she didn't know she'd have send Weiss flying towards the door face first.

Weiss glared in her direction hissing the next set of words. "Of course you didn't..." Weiss picked up the keys that laid on the ground as she turned her whole body towards the door. Just when she thought today was actually going to be a good day, Yang had to send her hurling for the door. It hurt terribly but she just wasn't in the mood to fight with Yang, not that Yang was looking for a fight.

"Wait, Weiss, I actually want to ask you something..."

_Ask me something?_ _What do you want,Yang? You better not ask for answers, because I will slam this door in your face. _

"Want to...accompany me into town?"

Weiss looked puzzled. Yang never- ok she has invited Weiss places in the past but she has always declined. By declining so many times you'd think someone would get the hint, but Yang was the kind of person who would always invite someone even if she knew they'd say no just to be nice.

"You want ME to accompany YOU?" She repeated. Did she hear right? Yang invited her places but that was only when the whole team was going or either Ruby or Blake were with her, but never was it a one-on-one kind of thing with the two. They just...weren't as close. They knew nothing of each other's past, secrets, or favorite flavor of ice cream. "Alone? The two of us? Where are Ruby and Blake?" She needed to ask.

"Ruby and Blake told me that they wanted to go,uh, well, hmm, oh! train. Yeah, that's it, train! Yup!" She sounds so proud of her little white lie. In reality, Ruby and Blake were taking naps in Team JNPR's room. They wanted the room empty just in case Weiss and Yang were still having their moment.

"Really..." Weiss was skeptical. Just by the way Yang presented the reason made it so...unconvincing. Did she really think Weiss would believe her? She shook her head, she was just about to tell Yang no but...the thing Yang said next made Weiss change her mind.

"Please, Weiss. We've been teammates for a while now and we know NOTHING about each other. I honestly really do want to get to know you. I want to know Weiss. At least the basics, if you don't want to go in too deep with it. I want to be able to tell people you're a friend, not just a teammate. "

Did she mean that? Did she really want to get to know Weiss? That's what she said, but...would Weiss believe it? She sounded in earnest. No one has ever begged Weiss to tag along just to get to know her. It warmed her heart. Maybe she should go.

She tried to hide that smile that was creeping up on her lips. "Ok. Just let me change out of my uniform."

Yang beamed. She was thrilled that Weiss had accepted her offer. She didn't think that it'd have made her this happy coming from Weiss but it did. Maybe because Weiss had always turned her down before? "Oh, sweet! A strip tease!" Yang followed behind keeping the mood up.

Weiss shook her head at the comment. "Oh no..."

From Beacon to town was a very quiet journey. Neither one of the girls spoke to each other. Yang tried to bring up subjects to talk about but there was a problem with that; what was Weiss into that Yang could bring up to start up a conversation?

Should she ask about what her family are like? No, Weiss would surely blow up in Yang's face about asking something as personal as that. To other people it would be no problem to answer a simple question, but to Weiss it was a _huge _deal. She was hiding something from them and Yang wasn't sure if she liked that. What was so bad?

Maybe she should start with her childhood? Perhaps not. If family was out of the question then surely childhood was _just _as personal. Weiss had it all, so, why was she the way she was? She had money, the clothes, a title, whatever else her heart desired, yet she seemed like she didn't like having all that, like it was a curse. She'd stand up for her family name but she didn't seem _too _proud of it.

Maybe she could-

"Well? Where to, Yang?"

"..." Yang was too caught up in her thought to have heard what Weiss just asked.

"Yyyaaannng. Yang?" Weiss waved her hand in front of Yang to see if that would bring her back. Surely, it didn't. "Yang!"

"Huh? What? Oh, what's up, Weiss?"

"What's up? You blanked out on me! I was talking to you."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. " Weiss rolled her eyes at her apology.

"So, What were you saying?"

"I asked you what did you have planned?"

Damn, she knew what she wanted to do but now she wasn't so sure if Weiss would be up for it.

"Well..." Yang started off. "I was thinking of getting something to eat and then head to the park. They said there was suppose to be some kind of performance. But if you don't want to then that's-"

"Fine."

"Huh?"

" I said that's fine. Sounds like fun." Weiss stared at yang, waiting for her to say something else.

"Well then...awesome! Come on." Yang locked arms with Weiss as they headed for a restaurant.

It was so strange to have this form of...affection. Most of the time people tried to stay a safe distance from the Ice Queen. What a nickname. To always be known as a heartless heiress. When, infact, she was the opposite. Well, she use to be. It broke her heart knowing that the girl Weiss once was would never be known. She was buried in a pile of lies and rules from her father, and to keep her from being hurt, this was the result. The Ice Queen.

They ended up just getting a quick meal; they didn't want to wait in line for a table. So, they went across the street and grab some burgers before heading towards the park. The park was gorgeous this time of the year; you could see the trees so vibrant and full as they danced with the wind.

They found an empty bench that had a fine view of the pond that was centered in the middle of the park. To Yang it seemed like the tension had lowered itself a little bit. Maybe she could sneak her questions in if she was lucky enough. Oh, how lucky she needed to be for this mission.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for actually coming...it means a lot to me."

"No problem. It's nice to get out. I had nothing better to do. "

Except hide from your teammates.

The day went well, they stayed at the park the whole time. They talked, laughed and really got to know each other. They found out things that no one else knew,but, of course Weiss didn't go too deep into her history but it was a start. Maybe Yang could trick Weiss into telling her more about her father, or whatever she could find out.

"What is your family like?"

Just the thought of them made Weiss' skin crawl. She loved them but family was not a word she'd use to associate with them. She'd defend the company name and hers but only because that's who she was and a company she'd maybe take over if being a huntress didn't work out. Her father was never the heartwarming type...business ALWAYS came first. Her mother drowned herself with pretty clothes and jewels, never being there for her and her sister because her husband barely looked at her when he would return. Her sister...well...they were all they had and they were close. If they couldn't seek the attention they needed from their parents, they sought it out from one another.

Opening up would only make her want to break down. She was a Schnee and Schnee's NEVER break down. Weakness. She liked keeping her home life and her school life separate. Nothing good would come out of it if she let people know what her life was like. How….imperfect it was.

"My family...they're great. Perfect family." Weiss lied. How could she not? Yang was asking her about her FAMILY….people she BARELY knew….and who barely knew HER, except for her sister, Winter. " I wouldn't trade them-"

"My mom left me."

Wow; that was one way to cut someone off. Did Weiss hear clearly? Yang's mom left her? Why would she tell her that? Weiss would never be open like that to anyone. It just wasn't who she was, but Yang...well...she was a very open person when she needed to be or when the situation called for it.

"Why...why would you tell me that?"

"I thought it'd be something to share with you."

"Isn't that something people keep to themselves?"

Yang faced Weiss, sending her a heartwarming smile. "To those who can't accept things, yes. I, on the other hand, have accepted the fact I was abandoned by a mother I never knew. I'm not going to lie; it hurts. Knowing that my mother...didn't want to take the chance to know me. Maybe she had a good reason, maybe she didn't. But like I told Blake; I'm not going to stop. I'm going to find her and the reason why she left. I need answers and it would give me closure."

Yang opened herself to Weiss, letting Weiss take a peek into her world. It wasn't much but it was something to start with. Baby steps. Baby steps.

The winds picked up, making Weiss' ponytail whip in the wind and Yang's hair dance along her body. If you were looking at them from afar, you'd swear it were a beautiful animated scene to an alluring painting. It was a perfect scene.

"I know your father is not...a very nice man, Weiss. He shows that through the company. And; it's ok. You don't have to put up with perfect image of your father or your family….You don't NEED to be perfect, Weiss."

_You don't need to be perfect, Weiss. _

How could she say that? Only an imperfect person would say perfection meant nothing. She didn't know her family like she did. If you didn't hold yourself the way they did, you were lower than them. They brought anyone down who didn't see their ways. Perfection was everything in the Schnee family. It was the only way to be noticed. Weiss hated when people uttered those words to her when they had no idea that….for a Schnee...perfection was something they needed to hold onto. Their name brought so much hate that being a NORMAL person was a luxury they didn't have.

"Lies. Don't say that to me." She tilted her head lower, shadowing her eyes. "I am perfect. I NEED to be perfect. My family is perfect." Even if she didn't believe the words she vocalized, they just slipped out like it were second nature. She's convinced herself that this was what she was suppose to be.

"It's not a lie, Weiss. I mean it. You don't-"

"Stop it! You know what it's LIKE to be me?! Everywhere you go, you are ALWAYS being judged because of the Schnee name! Because I have the name attracted to me, I am treated like a villain or some royal person. I am never just seen as Weiss! Do you have any idea what that does to a person? To know that someone could hate you without even getting to know you or want to be friends with you because of your social status."

The lump in Weiss' throat grew, making it harder for her to speak. It was like her body wanted her to stop. Like it were trying to save her from the pain she had bottled up for years. She didn't know how she would react in letting everything out; it was all so new to her. She started to shed some tears on the matter of her life. Now that she was letting it out; the words just kept pouring out like a waterfall.

"I'd give anything to have a normal life. A life where people didn't care about who I am or who I am related to. Yang….I'd give anything." She stood up from their bench, fists clenched by her skirt. "I wish I HAD a dad who cared for me and a mom who wanted to do things with me and my sister. I don't have that. Is that what you want to hear? That Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is a failure and is an imperfect girl with an imperfect family?! If that's what you want then you got it, Yang! There!"

Yang watched as Weiss let all that pain just escape her lips to be heard. She wanted her to let her in but now she felt bad that she caused Weiss to shed some ACTUAL tears. She has never seen the Ice Queen cry before. It felt so...weird. Unnatural. How in the heavens was she suppose to respond now?

Weiss didn't let her say anything. She clicked her heels and walked in the other direction. How stupid could she be, letting Yang see her cry. How pathetic.

"Weiss, wait!" Yang rung out, running up to catch up to her.

"..."

"Why do you ALWAYS run from your feelings? Why do you ALWAYS keep us in the dark? We are teammates. Didn't you tell Blake to come to us if anything big came up in her life to tell us? Why can't you take those words and use them yourself?"

Weiss crossed her arms, turning her body the other way.

"You don't have to act big and tough in front of us, Weiss. We want to know the real you, not a mirror of who people want you to be. We want nothing from you, Weiss. We never did. We never will." Yang stepped closer, extending her hand towards Weiss' shoulder. The Sun wanted the rays to hit the Ice Queen's heart and melt the ice that sheltered her heart. If she couldn't break through then there was no hope for the Ice Queen to ever be happy.

"Please, Weiss, please…"

"I don't know how. I've never had anyone care about me to let them in." Weiss rotated herself, still hanging her head low, refusing to make eye contact. The words came out in a low whisper.

Yang's smile and eyes were a lot softer now. She could understand where she was coming from. But it wasn't like she was alone anymore, she had her team who would gladly stick by her. She pulled Weiss into a bear hug, keeping the hug going for more than it needed to. And slowly, but surely, Weiss' arms found their way around Yang, gripping tighter than Yang.

"You're not alone, Weiss. You never have to be anymore. As long as you have us, we'll be the family that you never had." Yang pulled Weiss back only to see a single tear roll down her cheek. With her thumb, Yang wiped it away, sending a warm smile her way.

"Ahem, yeah, well...uh…" Weiss turned around, hugging herself. "...Thank you, Yang. Really, thank you."

"Anytime, Weiss." Yang patted her back. "Well, I see a crowd in the middle of the park; I think the performance has started. Let's go."

The two girls watched the performance with joyful glee. The atmosphere between the two lightened. Weiss still had a wall guarding her but the pressure of being perfect and being a "Schnee" wasn't a burden anymore. She felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. She could breathe again and not feel the air choking her.

By the time they got back to their dorm, Ruby and Blake were asleep on their beds. The two changed into their sleepwear and headed for bed.

"Goodnight, Weiss." Yang pulled herself under the covers.

"Goodnight, Yang."

It wasn't long before you could hear Yang mumbling in her sleep about bears and having them cut her hair. Weiss rolled her eyes, turning her body to look out the window to see the moon shine bright tonight. Weiss left out a sigh. It had been getting harder for her to sleep every night. So she would stay awake and just watch the moon for the longest time as she counted sheep. After one hundred sheep, Weiss finally fell asleep. And entered a nightmarish dream. Again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This one is longer because I didn't want to rush it, but I feel like it still was a bit rushed. Ugh. My mind has been blanking out on me and I hate it. I hope you still enjoyed it.

Hopefully the next one will be better.


End file.
